100 Songs about Nico and Magnus
by Kiss Queen Love Kiss
Summary: A songfic about Nico and Magnus' love. I highly encourage you to listen to the songs while reading the chapters even if some of them aren't actually love songs. I also welcome reviews, criticisms, song suggestions. This is an idea I've had before Magnus Chase was even released. I'm going through writer's block right now so it might not be my best. It's on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy**

The other day Nico and I were sitting near the ocean at Camp Half-Blood. Our feet was in the water, and it was crazy cold, though that didn't bother me.

"Dammit," I muttered, stepping out. This felt awkward. I rubbed my feet on the sand and looked at Nico, who looked shabbier than ever. His olive skin was a little wet, and for some reason that made me feel weird. Every time I saw him, my heart would start beating faster. We'd been hanging out a lot with each other lately, even though I'd only known him for a month.

I stepped back in the water and stood next to Nico.

"I like you, Nico." I said, putting my arm around him. He didn't resist, even the dude totally hates being touched.

He smiled back at me. "I kind of like you, too, Magnus."

* * *

 **Play the Game**

I showered and went back into the Hades cabin. Nico would be waiting for me.

When I got there, I saw him sitting on the bed. I sat down next to him.

"Do you like like me?" Nico asked.

"What do you mean?" I said, even though I already knew what he meant.

"Do you have a crush on me?"

I could feel my face turning hot. I bit my lip hard enough that I almost thought it could bleed.

"Kind of." I smiled meekly.

"I like you, too."

We cam closer together but then Annabeth barged in.

"Uh, Magnus?" she said. I looked at her.

"Curfew. We have to get to bed."

I stole a glance at Nico, then got off his bed and left.

* * *

 **Under Pressure**

I tossed and turned through out the whole night. I couldn't get any sleep because every time I closed my eyes, Nico's face would appear. He would smile mysteriously, like some half-raged dead person (believe me, I've met them myself), as though he wanted to do something crazy, like meeting Hel, the half blue faced goddess of death. Go figure. He was the son of Hades, the god of the underworld.

* * *

 **I Want it All**

"Take me on a date, somewhere, Magnus."

"No."

"Why? We both like each other."

"What if everyone else freaks out?"

"Oh, they all know."

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Have it your way. We're going to the ocean."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wonderwall**

I rowed our canoe as Camp Half-Blood grew smaller and smaller with each stroke. Nico was sitting across from me, looking down at his feet. Above us, the sun was shining high as I heard seagulls squawking. The tides were low, so it was a good day to go rowing.

"We should stop here," I said, ready to return since we were out for about an hour. Nico shrugged. He always does that when he just doesn't give a single damn about anything.

* * *

 **Supersonic**

After archery practice, I went over to Nico's again. He asked me to come over but didn't tell me why, which is just about as fun as being told that your best friend of 100 years was dating someone for six months, which sucks. A lot.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked once I came in and Nico shut the door. He stood and leaned against it, arms crossed and smiling. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently. He beckoned me forward.

I couldn't even believe I was so stupid to believe that he wanted to talk about dead people since...yeah. Not that it's important right now.

So I went up to him.

"Kiss me," he said, holding his arms out.

I thought for a moment. Why not? It was just a bloody kiss.

I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around me. We kissed.

* * *

 **We Belong Together (Gavin DeGraw)**

I moved away from Nico. Our kiss had only lasted a second, but...I kind of liked it.

"What?" he said, still smiling. How did he do that?

"One more time?" I asked. I wanted to do it again.

He moved closer to me, his nose brushing mine.

* * *

 **(I've Had) The Time of My Life**

I had a really weird dream when I went to sleep.

In the dream, Nico was there, and he and I were sitting on a bed, legs criss-crossed, looking at each other in the eyes. His eyes were filled with love, and he was smiling, leaning toward me. I leaned toward him and I could feel our lips brush together. His hands were on my shoulders, and my arms were around him. I was slowly moving my hands up toward his face and

I woke up, sitting up and sweating like crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Special Angel (Bobby Helms)**

Nico and I were walking along the pathway before Capture the Flag when he said, "I want to talk to you, Magnus."

"Is it about Chiron calling you to the Big House last night?"

He nodded. "He called me, Percy, and Annabeth. He wants us to go on a quest to Mount Olympus."

"Oh." I was surprised. Nico on a quest?

I took his hand. "Promise to Iris message me?"

He smiled. "Yes."

* * *

 **I Believe (Frankie Lane)**

Once the lights were out, I pulled out a bucket of water from underneath my bed.

It had been a day since Nico left for the quest, and my dreams were giving me no luck. Nico had given me a few drachmas so I could use Iris messaging, aka IM.

I tossed the drachma into the water and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It was like this for three hours.

* * *

 **My True Love (Jack Scott)**

Nico's face appeared in the water. I shook my head for a bit and blinked my eyes, a little shocked.

"Magnus! How are you doing?"

"I'm already missing you. I hope you're okay."

He laughed and smiled. I loved the smile. It was loving, and warm.

"I'll always be there for you, Magnus. No matter what."

* * *

 **Just Walking in the Rain (Johnny Ray)**

It was raining outside, and it couldn't have happened at a more convenient time. There was no Annabeth to practice archery with and to share Norse and Greek mythology with and no Nico to love. Not that it affected the campgrounds with that stupid portal that kept monsters out.

I sat down alone at a table and sulked, looking down at my food and not eating it.

When where Nico, Annabeth and Percy going to come back?


	4. Chapter 4

**At Last (Etta James)**

Once the quest was over, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy would finally be home. I wouldn't feel so lonely, and I'd have my cousin and Nico to be with. Nico was a great person, in my opinion. It was be great to walk around the camp with him, to hold his hand, and to kiss him. I never even remotely thought that I'd end up loving a guy but I did.

* * *

 **All You Need is Love**

I'm crazy tired because I didn't get any sleep last night, but I'm also really happy. It was because I Iris-messaged Nico.

His face appeared in the water, and he seemed really pleased to see me.

"Magnus! I have so much to tell you."

It was kind of tiring listening to Nico talk, but it was also a relief to know that he was still alive.

"I hope to see you soon," I said before the Iris-message ended.

* * *

 **I'm a Believer (The Monkees)**

"Nico!" I shouted. He was standing outside the Poseidon cabin, hands in pocket of jacket. He turned around and smiled at me. I waved at him to come forward. He waved at me back, wanting me to come forward.

I shook my head. Nope. He was coming to me, and not me to him.

* * *

 **How Deep is Your Love (Bee Gees)**

It was sunny out today, and everyone was out on campgrounds, fighting and practicing sword fighting.

Nico and I had partnered up on each other and practiced fighting. We went for five rounds.

I heard it's hard to win a fence or sword fight against someone who's left-handed because they come at unusual angles. I found out it was actually true when I went against Nico.

During our last round, we were fighting when I tripped over an untied shoelace and fell onto my back.

"Ow. Dammit." I cursed. Nico held out his hand and I took it, getting up and picking up Jack, my sword.

"Thanks," I said, shaking Nico's hand. He smiled back at me.

"I'll see you around."

* * *

 **OK, so maybe it's not my best because I have a serious case of writer's block right now but I think it's good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**One Day in Your Life (Michael Jackson)**

I took another evening stroll after dinner. It was a good time to head out. The sun was setting, and the sky was shades of orange and a little bit of pink. The sun still got into my eyes, though, so it was kind of annoying.

I walked out into the woods, where the birds were signing loudly. Sensing something, I turned left.

Over there, was Frey, my dad. He was wearing khaki pants and a blue button-up t-shirt. His blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail

"Dad?" My eyes were wide, though I probably shouldn't have been surprised since he probably wanted to take me back to Valhalla for a few weeks. Then I'd come back to Camp Half-Blood for the rest of August and then I'd go back to Grade 9 in September in Boston.

"I'm going back to Hotel Valhalla?"

He nodded. "For a few weeks only, Magnus. You'll get to see Annabeth again."

And Nico, I thought to myself.

* * *

 **Just So You Know (Jesse McCartney)**

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time. "It's only a few weeks, Nico."

Nico and I were in my room, and he was helping me pack.

"But I'll be missing you. I like you. I want you around."

"I'll Skype you once I get there. Promise?"

"Fine."

* * *

 **Eternal Flame (The Bangles)**

I threw my bags on the floor and flopped onto the bed.

I was back in my room at Hotel Valhalla. Dad woke me up at four this morning, and the trip was a little tiring, so I wanted to take a nap before going and visiting Sam, Halfborn, TJ, and Mallory. We'd go onto the battle field as undead soldiers and hack each other to pieces. We'd exchange stories with each other.

I couldn't wait to tell them about Nico and Annabeth. That would be after talking with them on Skype.

* * *

 **Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go**

I had a headache after all the undead warriors went and hacked each other to pieces. It had been one hell of a noisy battle, like all battles are, but this one was particularly loud. It was so bad, I didn't even want to hang out in TJ's room after it. It was that bad.

I closed my eyes. Slowly, visions of Nico came to my mind. He was smiling, wearing his usual dark clothing, and sitting in front of a fire near the ocean.

"I'll see ya round, Magnus."

I'll see ya round, Nico.

* * *

 **I'll be off for a while due to writer's block. Should be a few days, if you've followed me before and know the rate I publish at. :).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Is This Love (Bob Marley)**

I logged onto my computer to Skype Nico. I waited for a couple of minutes, then Nico's face appeared.

"How you doing?"

"Good."

"What is Hotel Valhalla like?"

"It's not too bad." I took a bite out of a donut I stole from the dining room. "We hack each other to death, and then we get resurrected magically."

Nico looked at me sadly and nodded. "I kind of still wish I could resurrect my own sister even if her ghost said it was better if she remained dead."

I nodded, understanding.

It was hard. It was hard.

* * *

 **Here I Go Again**

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I could see Nico's face in there sometimes, and today was one of those times.

He was smiling happily, and his eyes were wide. It was almost as though the ceiling was looming toward me.

I blinked, somewhat confused. How could Nico suddenly appear then suddenly disappear?

* * *

 **Karma Chameleon**

"Do you have any random visions?"

"What random visions?"

"Random visions of me on the ceiling. I get random visions of you on the ceilings here in Valhalla sometimes."

"Occasionally. Why do you think it happens?"

"I don't know."

* * *

 **Let There Be Love (Oasis)**

I went onto Skype. I wanted to talk to Annabeth and tell her about me and Nico. I typed in her contact and waited. Eventually, after a couple of hours, I gave up. Yes, it sometimes took Annabeth a long time to talk to me on Skype but it was unusual for her to go two hours without contacting me.

After showering, I went back on. Still nothing. I guess Annabeth was away on a quest or playing Capture the Flag.

But if she was on a quest, wouldn't she tell me?

* * *

 **I'm still going through writer's block and I'm trying to break it by writing something every time I go on Fanfiction. Hope it works.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Forgive Me (Bryan Adams)**

"Nico."

"Magnus."

"Why haven't you Skyped me for so long?"

"I was busy with some stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like Ragnarok."

"Do you ever wish you could have a break from all the fighting and just live like a normal person for one whole day?"

"Yeah. I do."

* * *

 **Straight From the Heart (the live versions are better, guaranteed)**

"When are you coming back to Camp Half-Blood?"

"One week."

"Come back now."

"I'll come back when that one week is over."

* * *

 **Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

It was the day before I was due to leave, and I hadn't even packed yet. My clothes were lying on the floor, but I was too lazy to pick them up. Why bother? I was going tomorrow so I was going to pretty much wait till tomorrow to pack up.

Or should I? If I packed tomorrow, I wouldn't have time to check to make sure I hadn't lost anything. That would be bad, even though the lost stuff wouldn't really be lost.

In the end I packed everything. Partially so I could catch anything that was lost before the last minute and partially because I didn't want to frustrate Nico when I'd be leaving my stuff in his cabin since we were planning on sharing a bunk bed together.

* * *

 **The Power of Love (Yes, I'm using a Celine Dion song! Even I can't believe it.)**

"Well, it took you a while to come back, didn't it?"

"I guess you could say it took a while."

"So where do we start after I unpack?"

"Where do you want to start?"

"I haven't decided yet."


	8. Chapter 8

**Shawty Like A Melody**

"When do we tell everyone about you and me?"

"I don't know."

"We can't keep it a secret forever."

"I know that."

"So when should we tell them?"

"When we agree it's the right time."

* * *

 **Fishin' in the Dark**

Nico and I took out fishing rods and worms (don't even know where he kept those). We were heading out to the ocean after curfew, and we had plans.

Once we got there, I hung a worm on my hook and lowered it into the ocean. We were sitting on the dock, and our legs were in the cold water. Our pants were rolled up to keep them from getting wet. It was warm, so it was a good night to head out.

I pulled out a fish.

"Look at this."

* * *

 **Life's A Dance**

After our fishing expedition, we went back to our cabins. We kissed good night and slept.

While Nico snored, I stared up at the ceiling. For some reason, I couldn't sleep.

What was it? Was it the fact we were out after curfew? Was it the fact we were keeping our love a secret?

* * *

 **Always (Bon Jovi)**

I kissed Nico as his eyes opened.

"Morning." I smiled.

He sat up. "Morning." He rubbed his forehead.

I put my hand on his arm. "You okay?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

We kissed again.

* * *

 **Any songs you want me to do?**


	9. Chapter 9

**500 Miles**

"Where are you going?"

"I'm heading outside of this crappy camp for a few hours. I'm feeling weird today."

"Let me come with you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Fine."

* * *

 **Forever and For Always (Shania Twain)**

We walked along the pavement as birds chirped. It was warm and sunny, as usual, and the sun was up high in the sky.

I put my arm around Nico.

"It's a nice day," he said. I nodded.

* * *

 **From This Moment**

After we took our take-out order at McDonald's, Nico and I sat outside on a bench. We took turns eating fries, and, when they were finished, we ate our own meals. Mine was a cheeseburger, and Nico's were chicken nuggets.

"I'm so lucky to have you."

"Same."

* * *

 **Crazy (Aerosmith)**

I checked my watch. It was 4:30 pm. Great. Nico and I were out longer than we should have been.

We were at a bar, and we'd been drinking alcohol for no bloody reason at all. For some reason, Nico just felt like it. Well, I kind of did too.

Once we got back, we were going to be in a lot of trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

**Every Rose Has Its Thorn**

"Damn, Nico, we're lucky no one caught us wandering out."

"You sure are darn right, Mag."

"Mag?"

"You don't mind?"

"I don't mind. Just surprised, that's all."

* * *

 **Pour Some Sugar On Me**

Nico and I were lying down in his bed, and we were under the blanket. No, we were not shirtless or naked. It was just that my bed literally had a thorn that was ridiculously hard to take out, and there was no way in hell that I'd be sleeping in a bed with a thorn that presumably came from the Hermes cabin. Or on the floor.

Not that it wasn't awkward having to be in the same bed with my boyfriend. It was the first time I'd ever been in the same bed with someone I loved ever since my mom.

* * *

 **Same Love (Macklemore)**

I took Nico's hand. Today, we had agreed to tell at least Annabeth that we were dating. Annabeth already knew that Nico was gay, and she knew how hard it was on him because he grew up in the 1930's and then suddenly got transported to present-day through hotel time travel.

"Are you ready?" Nico nodded. We both were very nervous. I personally was scared of what Annabeth might say. Would she accept it, even though I already knew she'd accepted Nico?

Or would she disown me and never talk to me?

I would have to tell. Only then I'd know.

"Annabeth," I said. "I have something to tell you."

She looked up.

"What?" Her eyes were wide.

"Nico and I are in love," I said as I took his hand.

* * *

 **Your My Best Friend**

"That didn't go as bad as I thought it would have."

"I know. It's the first time I told someone I loved a guy ever since Percy."

"Annabeth's boyfriend?"

"You remind me of him a little. But you are more my type."


	11. Chapter 11

**Rather Be**

"We've only told Annabeth. Do you want to tell everyone else?"

"Let's take our time. It's all very new for me. You've told someone before. I haven't."

"Okay."

* * *

 **When I'm Gone (Anna Kendrick)**

School was starting in two weeks, and I was going back to Boston in a week and a half. Nico knew that just as well as I did.

"Will you talk to me as soon as you get there?"

"Yes," I said, feeling slightly annoyed because he'd asked that at least a thousand times. "When are you going to stop asking that damn question?"

"I'm going to miss you."

* * *

 **Living on My Own**

I was on the train to Boston. Before I'd left, Nico was acting so upset about me leaving I wondered how old he was: six or fifteen? It was so bad I wanted to sleep so my headache could go away. _Text me text me text me._

It was still in my head.

* * *

 **I'm Too Sexy**

I walked through the terminal as I dragged my suitcase behind me. The place was so damned crowded it only made my headache worse than it already was. People were screaming and shouting. It felt like I was in a war zone where people were trying to escape from an atomic bomb that was about too explode in five seconds flat.

 _Damn,_ I thought to myself. _I could use Nico right now._


End file.
